Promise
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: “Oh... Well, then you can forget about the promise. Bye-bye,” he said as he began to fly away. .:. A little drabble based off of a short scene in the manga. Cooro/Husky friendship.


**A/N: Moved from a drabble collection of mine. I decided to just post random oneshots/drabbles when I feel like it, not make a series. So here was the original first drabble of that serues, now a little thing on it's lonesome. :3**

**

* * *

**

_Cooro / Husky (friendship)_

++Promise++

The second he spotted the glint of silver hair among the tall grass below, Cooro swooped down and greeted his runaway friend. The only reason Husky left in the first place was because Nana, a _girl_, had joined the group. It eluded the crow as to why his fishy friend disliked girls so much, but it hardly mattered. He couldn't just leave and go off on his own simply because a girl was involved! That was just stupid!

So Cooro had flown in pursuit of Husky, hoping that the fish-boy would return with him. Senri and Nana were waiting back at the campsite for them. "Husky! Wait up!" he called.

"I'm not going back while _she's_ around," the other snapped automatically, not even turning to look at his friend.

"But Husky…" Cooro whined as he ran around to cut off the other boy.

"I'm not going to travel with some girl," Husky huffed. "Besides, I only tagged along because of what I promised."

"Promise?" the crow repeated, confused.

"At the circus, I promised you that if you cut the rope, I would go with you. Remember?" he reminded Cooro as he pushed past and began walking again.

Cooro stood there a moment, dumbstruck. His mouth fell agape and he asked, "Is that the only reason why you're traveling with us?" He was hurt to hear that someone he thought of as a friend was only with him because of something as easily breakable as a_ promise_. He hoped that Husky would prove this wrong. He hoped that Husky thought of his friendship as more than promise-based.

Husky froze mid-step and crossed his arms indignantly, a small 'humph' escaping his lips. "Y-yeah, of 'course."

Cooro's face hardened a bit as comprehension filled his voice. "Oh…" he said flatly. "Well, then you can forget about the promise. Bye-bye," he said as he began to fly away.

How could Husky be so cold? If he thought of this as merely some promise, then Cooro wasn't going to stop him from leaving. He didn't want to hold someone against their will. He wanted other +Anima to join him out of companionship, not due to some quick exchange of words! And for Husky to stick to that as his reasoning… it hurt. It hurt the crow a lot.

But when he was halfway back to the camp, Cooro heard his name. He pulled back on the wind and flapped his wings thoughtfully a few times while he hung in the air, listening. He heard it again, and this time, recognized it to be Husky's voice.

He immediately turned around and flew a ways until he spotted a slim, milky-skinned figure running towards him. The figure slowed when he spotted the other. "Cooro," he panted as he caught his breath. "Wait."

Cooro blinked once or twice before deciding to land. He paced forward until he stood within arms reach of the fish. "What is it, Husky?" he asked, his tone showing no trace of ill feelings. He sounded compassionate, and curious.

Husky straightened himself, his breathing back to normal as he said lowly, "I'm sorry."

Admitting that he was wrong was a rare thing to hear in their little group. Cooro hadn't seen it coming. Nonetheless, he smiled, and placed a hand on Husky's shoulder. "It's okay, Husky." His hand fell to the other boy's hand. "I knew you weren't that mean. So we are friends, then?"

Husky nodded. "Yeah, we're friends."

"Good. Then you won't mind if I fly us back," Cooro winked.

The fish-boy's face paled. "Wait, I never agreed to –"

But it was too late. With his hand in Cooro's, it gave the black-haired boy the advantage. He yanked Husky into his arms and took off, their feet losing touch with the ground faster than Husky would blink. Then they were flying back to Senri, back to Nana, and back to the warmth of a fire.


End file.
